


龍神也是會感冒的!

by CatSlime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 麥藏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSlime/pseuds/CatSlime
Summary: #麥藏半藏感冒了，但是有暖男會照顧他喔♡





	龍神也是會感冒的!

「早啊，半藏。我可以坐這嗎?」在捍衛者員工餐廳裡，熹微的陽光從窗戶透了進來。麥卡利的金屬手拿著餐盤，另一手則指了指半藏對面的座位。  
早已用完早餐，用顯示器淺藍而半透明的螢幕讀報的半藏瞥了他一眼，默默的點點頭，表示同意。  
麥卡利沒說什麼，就坐下來，享用他的生菜培根三明治和歐姆蛋。  
兩人就這樣靜靜的，和身旁其他愉快聊天的人成為極大對比。  
不過麥卡利在快清空餐盤時打破了靜默。  
「謝謝你讓我坐這~不過今天怎麼沒看到源氏?」麥卡利叉起最後一塊歐姆蛋，四處張望了一會，視線又回到半藏身上。  
「他去尼泊爾了……好冷……」半藏趴了下來，聲音被困在手臂裡，聽起來有點悶悶的。  
「喔，原來如此--你還好吧?」麥卡利覺得今天半藏似乎不太對勁--重視禮儀的他肯定不會做出當眾趴在桌上這種事。  
「很好……不用你管……」  
「你頭抬起來一下。」  
半藏遲遲不肯動，麥卡利只好硬是把他的頭抬起來。  
「我看看喔……天，你發高燒了!」麥卡利把他那隻完好的手擺到半藏的額頭上。熱得像暖爐一樣。他想不到除了發燒以外，還有什麼病也會使體溫升高 ，只好做出這個判斷。  
「……把你的手拿開，我就會好了……」半藏無力的說。  
「都什麼時候了你還在逞強……披著，你會暖和一點的。」麥卡利脫下身上紅底鑲金黃六角形花紋的羊毛披肩毯，裹住了半藏，又向他伸出手。  
「你要幹嘛……」  
「去給齊格勒醫師看看吧。」  
「……嗯……」  
但半藏這次沒有反抗，乖乖握住了麥卡利暖暖的大手站了起來，讓他看顧著，走向醫務室。  
===  
還不到門診時間，醫務室外面的綠色長椅上已經坐了兩個人。  
本來麥卡利說，以他的交情，叫齊格勒醫師來急診也是沒問題的，不過半藏堅持不要麻煩別人，所以兩人只好在這等醫師來開門。  
走廊上靜悄悄的，只有半藏偶爾響起的咳嗽聲。  
九點半一到，醫師便很守時的出現了。  
「哎呀，這麼早就來啦。」齊格勒醫師掛著專業而令人安心的笑容，熟練的打開了門，一陣消毒藥水的刺鼻味道立刻撲鼻而來。  
「來，哪裡不舒服?」她一邊戴起口罩一邊問半藏，順便也遞給了麥卡利一個。  
「嗯，半藏他好像有點發燒。」麥卡利看半藏眼神迷離，顯然是沒有在聽，便替他回答了。  
「40.1度!這已經不叫有點發燒了吧!」看著紅外線溫度計上的數字，醫師忍不住驚呼了一下。連她這樣資深，也很少看到有大人燒成這樣。  
「可是還是好冷……」半藏突然出聲，另外兩人都嚇了一跳。  
「……他還好吧?」麥卡利有些擔心的搖了搖半藏軟綿綿的身子。  
「發高燒的人有時會意識不清的胡言亂語，就像他剛才那樣。應該只是普通的感冒，不過可能拖太久了，才會這麼嚴重。半藏也真是的，長這麼大了還顧不好自己的身體……」醫師碎碎唸了一會兒，順手把用過的壓舌棒扔了出去，小小的白色棒子在空中畫出完美拋物線，最後「啪」的一聲，穩穩落進了垃圾桶。  
「那妳打算怎麼處置他?」  
「先幫他打個退燒點滴，讓他在隔壁躺一下吧。他的藥你要幫他領嗎?」醫師看了眼正昏昏沉沉睡著的半藏。  
「嗯……好。」麥卡利稍微猶豫了一下--他怕這樣會惹得半藏不高興--但又放不下心，讓他一個人待在這兒，最後還是答應了。  
「好，記得去對面藥局拿。不過你等我一下，記得擺在這的……」醫師把處方箋遞給麥卡利，就開始把辦公桌的抽屜一格一格的拉開。  
「啊，找到了!給你吧!」  
「……!?這不是……」麥卡利把玩著手上包著一層塑膠袋，上面有個小突起的圓形乳膠小玩意兒，半疑惑半吃驚的望向齊格勒醫師。  
「沒錯!記得要用喔!」醫師露出了謎樣的微笑，還俏皮的對他眨眨眼。  
「……」  
麥卡利突然很慶幸半藏目前處在神智不清的狀態，否則他就完了……  
===  
「叩叩」，麥卡利在大約十一點半時來到了半藏病房門口，有禮貌的敲了敲門才進去。  
半藏還在睡呢，不過看起來已經好許多了。他側身躺著，蓋著病房淺綠色的棉被，懷裡抱著麥卡利的披肩毛毯，右手打著點滴，全身隨呼吸緩緩的起伏著。  
他睡得很沉，臉上又不失平日莊嚴的氣息。  
「……真可愛。」麥卡利輕輕的解開半藏腦後鮮黃色的錦帶，讓他一頭黑髮披散下來。  
不過這似乎吵醒半藏了，只見他迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，發現眼前的人是麥卡利，嚇得突然清醒許多。  
「咦，你醒了。要不要吃點東西?」  
「……你怎麼在這?」半藏沒有回答，反而丟出另一個問題。  
「我來拿回我的披肩呀。」麥卡利本來想言語調戲一下眼前的人，後來覺得他還在生病，這樣似乎不太好。  
「唔……對不起。」半藏發現自己剛剛居然抱著人家的毯子睡著了，有些不好意思的把毯子還給麥卡利。  
「你會冷的話就蓋著吧，沒關係的。其實我是來給你送飯的。來，說『啊~』。」麥卡利從他帶來的透明保鮮盒裡舀起一小口蔬菜雞肉粥，看來頗熱衷這個餵食活動。  
「哼，我才不需要你餵……」半藏撇過頭去，臉頰染上了淡淡的薔薇色，不知是害羞還是退燒引起的反應。  
「拜託嘛，我都特地為你下廚了耶。」  
「好吧……啊。」半藏腦裡的警鐘大響，直告訴他這樣實在是……太親密了點。不過半藏這次違背了理性，順著自己的內心乖乖張開了嘴，吃了一口。  
「喂……你為什麼……要對我……這麼好?我又不是你的誰……」半藏嚥下口中食物，羞赧的開了口，問出這個他一開始就很想問的問題。  
「嗯?因為……你看起來很孤單寂寞，沒有朋友，像匹孤狼……源氏又不在，我怕沒有人會來照顧你，說不定你昏倒也不會有人發現。」  
「……」半藏沒有回話，卻不知什麼時候已經接過湯匙自己吃了起來，想藉著吃東西來掩蓋心中那股暖流。  
「你要記得吃藥喔。順帶一提，你把頭髮放下來的樣子很好看。」  
半藏來不及叫住他，麥卡利便已逕自走出了門。  
===  
三天後，麥卡利在自己房門前的信箱收到一袋用日式包巾裹起的東西。裡面有已經洗乾淨的餐盒、湯匙，摺得整整齊齊的披肩毛毯，還有一盒精緻的和菓子，和一封淺藍色的信。  
打開一看，不出所料，是半藏寫的。半藏的字和他本人一樣，規矩中帶點優雅的氣息。  
「麥卡利先生:  
你好，很感謝你在我感冒時一直照顧著 我。你帶來的東西我全部都放在包巾裡了。希望你會喜歡這盒和菓子。真的很謝謝你。半藏敬上。」  
整封信中規中矩，非常符合半藏的作風。不過信末有幾行麥卡利看不懂的字，大概是日文。  
麥卡利拿出手機掃了掃--機器很順利的辨認出了半藏寫的內容。  
麥卡利先是不可置信的瞪大眼睛，接著微笑了起來。  
===  
「嘿，半藏!你去看過布告欄了嗎?」從英國來的小姑娘，莉娜在半藏耳邊驚呼著。  
「還沒……」雖然半藏不太想知道發生什麼事，卻又抵不住心中的好奇，還是跑去看了。  
布告欄上只有一張粉色紙條，上面有著原本就印好的字樣--You Make Me Smile(你帶給我微笑)，還有某人用黑筆留下的訊息:  
「給半藏~  
Sure,my darlin'!  
(當然，親愛的!)  
J.M.」  
「笨蛋……」半藏把通紅的臉埋進手掌裡。他以為他用日文寫那句「我喜歡你，可以和我交往嗎?」對方看不懂，沒想到居然……被他破解了。  
不過他並不後悔，反而還有點開心……半藏把那張紙條拿下來，擺在襯衫胸前的口袋，感受對方書寫時的溫度。  
胸口暖暖的。

\--The End--  
By CatSlime

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快樂!  
> 感謝您讀了一個新手的文♡  
> 我會考慮把它翻成英文(但我很懶XD  
> 關於醫師給的東西，如果還是不懂的話在留言問吧~
> 
> (如果覺得這篇文很老套，不是你的錯……  
> *文中人物屬於暴雪。


End file.
